1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a humidifying fan, A particularly to one able to blow air blended with atomized vapor to lower the air temperature in a room. The invention is composed of a base, a water swinging device and a fan device. The base is provided with a water tank for storing water or other liquids. The water swinging device installed above the water tank is provided with a water swinging fan driven by a power element, and a suction tube set under the water swinging fan for sucking the water or the liquids in the water tank to eject out of water exits. Next, the atomized vapor ejected out of the water exits is to be blown by the water swinging fan to shoot out through a water-spraying hole of the water tank and then, blown further by the fan device to spread widely in the air to lower the air temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some conventional cooling fans to be described below.
A portable cooling fan disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 095203912, defined as a first prior art, includes a front cover installed with a driving device inside it via a positioning bar. The front of the driving device is installed with blades to carry out blowing while the driving device is turned on. The driving device is covered with a cooling unit at its outer side, which is successively covered by a rear cover. As the driving device is turned on, air is to be blown to pass through the cooling unit that is filled with coolant to cool down the air, enabling a user to put himself in a cool space any time and any where. But, it can only works effectively in a small space.
Another cooling fan with atomized vapor disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 093209424, defined as a second prior art, includes a main frame, a water supply device and a fan. The water supply device possesses a filter to filtrate the water in a water tank. The water after being filtrated is transferred by a pump to an annular tube of the fan through a connecting tube, and sprayed out from a nozzle of the annular tube to get atomized, and then, further blown by the fan to spread widely in the air for heat exchange, effective to lower the temperature and keep a certain relative humidity. But, its defects are a big size, its water tank to be separated from its fan to become a weird appearance and a pump needed to suck the water in the water tank to form a complicated structure.
An air-purified cooling fan disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 091206399, defined as a third prior art, includes a first cooling nest and a second cooling nest spaced apart properly in an air entry chamber of a main box. The space confined by the two cooling nests is to form a cooling space fully installed with a water exit tube provided with a plural spraying nozzles connected at its proper positions for atomizing water to fill the cooling space and the two cooling nests. Therefore, the air is sucked in to make a primary heat exchange through the first cooling nest, and next, to be purified and cooled further by the atomized vapor in the cooling space, and then, to let water condensed on the second cooling nest to blow out of the fan, so as to obtain a cleaned cool air. But, the quality of the water cannot be kept stable as the spraying nozzles may become abnormal after functioning a period of time.
An ultra-sonic cooling fan disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 090217102, defined as a fourth prior art, includes a main frame set inside with a water tank, which is installed with an air sucking hole, a low-level sensor and a buoying ultra-sonic probe inside it. A motor and blades of a fan are fitted in front of the top of the water tank. In using, the water tank is first filled with water to a proper level, so that the buoying ultra-sonic probe can suspended by a floating plate to float upon the water surface and start atomizing water via ultra sonic when the water level is sensed to be higher than the low level by a low-level sensor. The atomized vapor suspending above the water surface is then carried out by the air sucked in from the air sucking hole and blown out of the fan. The defects are that the ultra-sonic device is expensive and has a complicated structure.
A cooling fan with atomized vapor disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 090213461, defined as a fifth prior art, includes a shell set with a blowing device at its front side and a filter set at its rear side. There is a water sprayer installed between the blowing device and the filter, used to spray water sucked from a water tank set at the bottom of the shell for cooling down the air blown. The defect is that the water sprayer cannot atomize water satisfactorily.